endlessspacefandomcom-20200222-history
Resources
Resources in Endless Space are found on planets and used to build the empire. There are four basic resources: *Food *Industry *Dust *Science They are collectively known as "FIDS" . Produced on Planets in Systems owned by the Empire with Population , these resources are essential to your Empire's development. and are key to local development by providing and Improvements, as well as Ships, while and provide economic upkeep and technological advancement. In addition, there are Luxury Resources and Strategic Resources, which provide boosts to the basic system. Basic Resources (FIDS) are the output of Star Systems. Each Planet in the System has a basic rate of determined by its Type (possibly modified by Anomalies and/or Strategic or Luxury Resources) and this is multiplied by the Planet's . Improvements, such as Planetary Exploitations, may further modify the rates or total output. The total output of a System is based on the planet outputs, any improvements, and other bonuses such as empire traits. For example: A Temperate planet has 4 on it and an agriculture exploitation. The system has a food improvement. The base rate of food production for Temperate is 3 per . The exploitation adds 2 per and a system improvement adds 1 per This gives a total of 6 per . Therefore 24 will be produced. is the most basic resource. It is used to produce create new units and essential for growth, making it a priority for most empires. is used to produce things. Almost everything - from ships to system improvements (effectively 'buildings') - requires an input of industry. It is thus also quite important. is used for researching technologies to boost your empire, and access new technologies and capabilities. is a type of money, paid as maintenance for ships and buildings, but also can be used to buy construction. is also provided by inter-system Trade Routes which are automatically created when you are at peace with another Empire. Strategic Resources Strategic Resources are vital to certain Technologies. For instance, Hyperium is necessary to construct Miniaturized Refrigeration, a key Improvement in improving System production. Strategic Resource deposits can only be exploited once the necessary Applications Technology for the Resource has been researched. Once researched, deposits will be revealed on the Galaxy. Presence of a Strategic Resource is indicated by a purple icon above the System in the Galaxy view, and above the Planet within the System view. Once exploited, a Strategic Resource becomes available to your entire Empire. A blockaded System can only use Strategic Resources from within its own System. Conversely, the Empire will not be able to access a resource originating from a blockaded source. This is the reason that a player may receive Abundance notifications when they have already collected 4 of the required resource, as they lost the resource monopoly during the blockade and then regained it once the blockade was lowered. If you have at least four deposits of a Strategic Resource, you are considered to have it in Abundance. Having a Strategic resource in Abundance typically grants your Empire a bonus when using that Resource in production. After Abundance is achieved, a fifth (Or even higher) deposit amount results in no extra bonuses, and the resources are best traded to other empires. Deposit Mechanics of Strategic Resources It is important to note that even though Strategic Resources are measured with numbers, these numbers do not reffer to a specific amount of that resource. Rather, the number reffers to how many ''deposits ''that the empire has. This means that having four deposits of Titanium-70 does not limit you to four ships/improvements that require the resource. Instead, even a single deposit can provide your empire with the ability to build any number of ships/improvements that require it. However, the more deposits you obtain, the cheaper these ships & improvements will be. Strategic Resources and their Required Technologies Luxury Resources In addition to , there are numerous special Luxury Resources. They can provide benefits to a single Planet, a System, or even your entire Empire. Once exploited, a Luxury Resource becomes available to your entire Empire. A blockaded System can only use Luxury Resource from within its own System, and the empire may not utilize resources from a blockaded system . During said blockade, however, the blockading empire cannot use the resource either, as s/he must own the system in order to benifit from the effects, and your empire must have an open route with which to transport the resource. Thus, the only benefactors of a resource during a blockade are the people in the blockaded system. If an Empire poseses at least four sources of the same luxury resource, the Empire is rewarded with a 'Monopoly', which substantially increases the bonus of that particular resource. Technologies to Unlock Luxury Resources Category:Resources